random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicles Of Meap
The Chronicles Of Meap is a cartoon television series. Episodes *The Chronicles Of Meap! - The series' pilot episode. In this episode, Meap has to defeat Mitch in order to defend DanVille. *The Meapstache! - Meap's mustache is stolen by Mitch, causing him to talk differently. *It's a Meapstery! - Meap solves the mystery of the missing sash. *Where's Meap? - Meap has gone missing! It's up to Phineas and Ferb to save him! *Meapstaken Identity! - A character in a Meap costume is mistaken for Meap! *Meap's Star Ship! - Meap buys a new starship. *Hide And Meap! - Meap tries to hide from a crowd of fans. *Meap-Speak! - Meap tries to transfer his voice into Mitch. *How-To With Meap! - Meap teaches the viewer how to talk like him. *Meap's New Suit - Meap wears a disguise in order to sneak into Mitch's ship...but can't seem to get out of the suit! *M&M! - Mitch steals one of Doof's inventions that Doofenshmirtz was going to use to stick two things together to stick Meap to the inside of one of his space-creature cages, but accidentally causes Meap to stick to himself! *Mitch And Meap Work Together! - After Meap loses his memory from a fall during his last fight, Mitch teaches Meap to be evil, and uses Meap to capture every last creature in space...except for the inhabitants of Earth. Phineas and Ferb must teach Meap the arts of being good in order to save the human race! *(Short) Meap's Big Show! - Meap starts his own show. *Meap Gets A Job! - Meap gets hired for a new job: being a water boy at a football game. *Meap, You're Fired! - In a sequel to Meap Gets A Job, Meap gets fired from being waterboy by slipping and causing six-out-of-six football players to get seriously injured. *Meap, Come Home! - In a threequel to Meap Gets A Job!, the football coach tries to find Meap again because no one wants to be the water boy. *Meap's B-Day! - Meap's birthday turns into Meap's ''bad''day. *Meap Gets A Present! - Meap gets a present from Mitch - but it is a bomb! *More Than Meaps The Eye! - Uncareful step-brothers Phineas and Ferb hit Meap's ship with a baseball and cause him to crash on Earth! *Meapy Meapmeap! - Meap causes Phineas and Ferb to get banned from the AlienConvention. *Meapless In Seattle! - Meap tries to run away to Seattle. *Meap, You Need To Come Home! - Meap's old football coach is still trying to find Meap..... *Meap Wins A Contest! - Meap wins a contest - but gets 100 toys that he does not need. *Meap Loses! - Meap tries to win a new spaceship, but fails. The spaceship goes to Mitch, but his just-hired sidekick causes it to blow up. FOOLISH SIDEKICK! HE IS SO FIRED! *Meap the Sheep - Mitch is trying to take over a farm so Meap disguises himself as a sheep to stop him. *The new Meap in town - Mitch makes a clone of Meap and everyone loves the new Meap better than the old one. *Can you Meap a secret? - Mitch is having problems with his life and he decides to tell Meap if Meap won't tell anybody else *Meapoly - Mitch disguises his evil plan as a monopoly board. It's a race to the end of it where Meap must win to stop Mitch *Where's Mitch? - Mitch is hiding as part of a secret plan and Meap must gather everyone to catch him *Survivor: Meap Edition Part 1 - Meap and Mitch sign up for a nice hotel weekend, but they end up being on a reality show *Survivor: Meap Edition Part 2 - Meap and Mitch choose teams and the whole competition starts *Survivor: Meap Edition Part 3 - conclusion. Meap and Mitch have outlasted everyone and are the final two. Who will win the competition for $4398215793408238563248578238457863479934789789759437598357? *Meapery ticket - Meap wins the lottery and gets a trillion more dollars, so now he is a jillionare. *Meapiply 173 and 49 - Meap forgets how to multiply, so he must go back to school where Mitch teaches. *I scream You scream we all scream for Meapscream! - Meap makes an ice cream shop that everybody loves, but Mitch tries to steal the recipe. *Do you Remeaper me? - Meap can't recognize his mom. *Extreme Meapover: Home Edition - Meap wins a makeover for his house. *One in a Meapion - Meap enters a singing contest with 999,999 other people in it and the judges love how he looks, so he does well without singing. *We Wish You a Meapy Christmas - Mitch is trying to ruin Danville's holiday season, so Meap teams up with Phineas and Ferb to save Christmas. *And a Happy New Year - Christmas is saved and Danville is happy, but is the new year saved? *Meap takes the Meap - Meap has to take the MEAP test... *Meap Flies - Meap must stop Mitch in the sky, but his spaceship is gone and he has nothing to get into the sky with. He makes some magic wings and flies up to defeat Mitch, but finds out Mitch took the day off. *Meap Your Maker Part 1 - Meap goes looking for his father in the galaxy. *Meap Your Maker Part 2 - Meap finds his father but also finds out he was adopted...... *Minneameapolis - Meap goes to Minneappolis to save the mall of America from Mitch. *You've got a Meap in me - Mitch finds a new nemesis and Meap is left out. *Meapsic - Meap learns to play music, but Mitch tries to stop him, thinking that music is too good. *I love you, Meap - It's Valentine's day and Meap needs to get a date for the dance. *Meap: The Movie - Meap gets hired to act in a movie. He must defeat the evil villian played by Mitch, but it ends up all being real. (This movie is 999999999999999 hours long and is rated PG. It made $98708645865675785786757780087985 its first week and was voted movie of the millneium in every category) *Meap moves to Australia. Meap wants to transfer to Australia, but Mitch stops him, by using evil. *Meap and the chocolate factory - Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Mitch, and Meap are all invited to a chocolate factory, where there is a special prize, but Mitch blows it up since he lost. *Take Meap out to the Ballgame... - Meap wins tickets to a baseball game. *Can I please take Meap home, daddy? - Meap goes undercover and a little girl finds him and thinks he is a doll, so she takes him back to her house to give him a makeover. *Don't make fun of MEAP! Meap remembers his sad childhood when he was bullied, but goes back in time to make his childhood happy, but finds out he can't forget the past. *Marley and Meap- A dog mistakes Meap for a chew toy and almost eats Meap! *Meap's Mom Part 1- Meap remembers it is his mom's birthday and goes to visit her. *Meap's Mom Part 2- Meap finds out that he was adopted. *GASP* *TBA episodes (The series is scheduled to be cancelled in the year 5018. 100000 episodes to go!) Category:Meap Category:Random Works! Category:Sports Category:Television Category:Random